


Harry's Diary

by lightweeds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1920, Diary, M/M, Theres death in here but it isnt descriptive, idk?, kinda sad idk, not that sad tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightweeds/pseuds/lightweeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found this in my old documents and I thought, why not publish it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Diary

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a while ago.

Mom told me to clean the attic, so after a little protest I did. But while cleaning I found an old, leather book. I didn’t know who it belonged to, so I opened it. You can’t blame me for being curious. On the first page was a slightly ripped photograph of two men. I recognized one of them vaguely. The other one was a complete stranger to me. I turned the page. There was a lot of handwritten text, some a little smudged. I decided to put it to the side for later.   After I finished cleaning I grabbed the book again, went downstairs and sat down next to my mom.  

“Mom, what’s this? I found it upstairs.”  

“Oh, it’s Harry’s diary. It’s such a sad story. You can read it, if you want.”

“Who is Harry?”  

“He was a friend of your grandpa’s father.”  

I hummed, and she gave me a kiss on my cheek. I started reading.  

 

※※※  

 

_12/04/1920_

 

_In church I met a boy named Louis. He’s nice. But for some reason people don’t like him. I do._

 

_15/04/1920_

 

_Today I was with Louis again. He told me that people don’t want to be around him because he’s homosexual. I don’t mind. I think I will       never understand why people hate homosexuals. But Louis looked at me like he expected I would get mad. I told him it was a 100% okay._

 

_16/04/1920_

 

_After yesterday Louis is less restrained around me. I like him even better now. He asked me if I was married. I’m not. I was supposed to get married to a girl, but I refused. I didn’t want to get married to someone I don’t love. That wouldn’t be fair to her nor to me. So I told him so. He seemed to understand. I like that._

 

_19/04/1920_

 

_People are starting to notice I’m friends with Louis. I can hear them whisper. They don’t like it. They say good people like me      shouldn’t be around people like him, that he is evil. I disagree. Louis is about as evil as a puppy. I wish my neighbourhood was less judgemental._

 

_20/04/1920_

 

_Today father visited. He told me it was bad enough I didn’t get married, and now I was befriending the ‘village queer’. I don't like                                         the word 'queer'  . It's offensive. I told father to leave. He got mad. He yelled at me that he would disown me because my behaviour                                  caused him too  much trouble. I didn’t tell Lou._

 

_30/04/1920_

 

_Louis and me almost kissed today. I wanted it. It didn’t feel wrong, like everyone says. But he pulled away before our lips touched.    He apologized, and ran out before I could say anything._

 

_05/05/1920_

 

_I finally spoke Louis again. He was scared I’d be mad at him. I’m not. I really like him._

 

※※※  

 

On the next page was a big stain, maybe tea? Whatever it was, I couldn’t read the text underneath it.  

 

※※※  

 

_12/05/1920_

 

_We kissed for real today, behind a tree. Louis hesitated at first, so I took control. We’ve known each other for a month now._

 

_14/05/1920_

 

_Someone saw us kissing. I went to the market today and I actually got spit at, and people yelled at me to kill myself before they did.         I never knew people  could be this harsh. I am going to leave this town._

 

_ 15/05/1920   _

 

_ I told Louis about my plan. He’s coming with me. We’re leaving tonight.   _

 

_ 16/05/1920   _

 

_ We actually left. We grabbed everything we needed and ran towards the woods. We’re going to stay the night underneath the green leaves.     I think they’re looking for us. We heard yelling, it can’t be a good sign.   _

 

_ 25/05/1920    _

 

_ We walked for a lot of hours straight. I think we’re near London. I hope we’re near London. I never expected I would have     to be on the run because I love a  person who isn’t ‘the right gender’. But at least Louis and me have each other.  _

 

_ 29/05/1920 _

 

_ I was right, we were near London. We have been here for a day now.  _

 

_ 06/06/1920 _

 

_ Hello, diary. I haven’t written here for a while. Louis has been sick and no one is willing to cure him. I didn’t know people could be so cruel. I’m so sick of everyone treating us, but especially Louis, as actual garbage. This is the last time I’ll write in here, I need to take care of Louis. Goodbye, diary.  _

 

※※※ 

 

I went through the pages after that, but it was totally empty. Except for the last page. All it said was a date though. ‘03/07/1920’. “Mom, what is the date on the last page?” I asked her. “That is the date Harry died.” “Oh.” I sighed. I am glad people accept each other now.


End file.
